


Unexpected

by Eccentricstate



Series: The Road to Pups [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Rhett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Filmed, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Link, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentricstate/pseuds/Eccentricstate
Summary: Link's heat comes early, so he and Rhett decide to vlog for the entirety of his heat.Follow the duo throughout their week long sexcapades.A whole lot of sex.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ABO universe that is very open about sex and it is common to see it in public.  
> Link's just a little self conscious about it ;)
> 
> Anyway, there are watersports in this fic but it's at the end and I've left "****" symbols to signify that that scene is about to begin (not to be confused with ~~~). So, if you're not in to that, you can read up to that point.

Link’s heat came much earlier than it usually did.

Link woke up feeling a little under the weather that morning but he figured he was probably just feeling sick from the “Will it” episode they filmed the day before.

When he and Rhett got into the car to drive to the office, he blasted the air conditioner to the max. The brunette sighed as the cool air hit his overheated face.

“Gosh, I’m never gonna get used to this L.A. weather,” Link groaned, and pressed his body as close to the vent as possible with his seat belt on.

Rhett placed his hand on Link’s chest to get him away from the vent before backing the car up, “Babe, it’s not that hot out today.”

The smaller man sat back in his chair and wiped a drop of sweat that was about to drip into his eye, “Not hot, my ass, I’m melting.” He pulled his shirt back from his sticky chest.

“You’re too sensitive,” Rhett said, glancing quickly at his mate with a teasing smile on his face.

Link answered by sticking his tongue out.

~~

When they finally arrived at the office, things became hectic; so, Link didn’t really have the time to think about how sick he was feeling.

They finally had everything set up and they sat in their set chairs. The pair then turned to the camera and did their intro. It was going pretty smoothly but Link was feeling more and more tired as the filming went on.

Sometime during the filming, Rhett touched Link’s arm and a gush of slick slipped out of the omega’s hole. Rhett’s eyes clouded over as the scent of his mate’s intoxicating—and sudden—arousal hit his nose.

Link moaned and rested his head on his lover’s shoulder, suddenly completely exhausted. A growl escaped the blonde man’s mouth and he brought his hand up to feel Link’s feverish skin.

“Baby, your heat’s about to start,” Rhett stated as he lifted his drowsy mate from his chair and sat him in his own lap.

Link buried his face into his Alpha’s neck, taking in the comforting scent, “No way, we still have a month.” 

“It definitely came early, probably since you got off your birth control,” Rhett took in a deep breath. “I would know that smell anywhere.”

Link groaned, “We don’t have any videos prepared in advance.”

Rhett rubbed Link’s back and the smaller man made a quiet mewl. Rhett chuckled and continued to rub his lover’s stiff back. Link snuggled closer into the loving touch, rubbing his neck along his mate’s to scent mark him.

“No, we don’t,” Rhett sighed. “I guess we’ll have to go a week without videos, I’m sure the Mythical Beasts will understand.”

Link thought for a minute.

“What if we did…a vlog or something during my heat?” Link looked up from Rhett’s neck to meet his mate’s eyes.

Rhett stared into his lover’s mesmerizing blue eyes before speaking, “Are you sure about that, baby? You’ve never been comfortable with filming sex stuff.”

Link giggled at Rhett’s phrasing and repeated “sex stuff” quietly.

“Honestly, I don’t want you to feel pressured, Link,” Rhett kissed the side of Link’s head.  
Link ducked his head back into Rhett’s neck and took another deep breath, “Are you callin’ me a prude, McLaughlin?”

“Well…” Rhett chuckled when Link nipped at his neck, leaving a bruise just below his mating mark.

“It’ll be fine,” Link stated. “I won’t even be completely lucid in about 30 minutes.”

“You’re gonna be totally passed out in about 30 minutes.”

Link yawned, settling more into Rhett’s embrace, “True.”

“So what do you propose we do?”

A noise from one of the crew members brought Rhett and Link out of their ‘private’ conversation. Rhett turned his gaze to see Stevie with her hand raised.

“I have an idea,” Stevie said.

“Let’s hear it.”

Stevie explained her idea.

Rhett nodded, “And we could keep a handheld camera to speak directly to the viewers.”

Link nodded into Rhett’s neck. The rest of the crew nodded as well and already began to pack up the equipment they would need to set up in the apartment.

“Okay, I’m going to head toward the apartment,” Rhett said as he stood up, Link still wrapped up in his arms. “Link’s gotten quiet, so I’m guessing he’s gonna nest and pass out for several hours.”

“We’ll meet you guys there once we have everything together,” Stevie said as she packed several small security cameras into a bag.

“Alright.”

~~

Rhett drove Link back home and placed him back on his feet when he reached their room. The brunette quickly scrambled over to the closet to pull out several assorted blankets and every sweater that Rhett owns. He then proceeded to carry all of the items over to their bed and arranged them into a meticulous nest. Rhett stood at the door, not interfering because he knew his mate was very specific about where each item needed to be. When the smaller man was happy with where each item was, he stripped down to his beautiful, naked body, wrapped their main comforter around himself, and promptly fell asleep. Rhett chuckled at his lover’s antics and walked over to the bundle that was his mate. He kissed the general area of Link’s head and stepped back when he heard the door ring.

~~

Rhett picks up a handheld camera as he climbs into bed next to his still-sleeping mate. When he pulls the blankets over himself, his lover’s sleeping form wraps itself around his side. He then turns the camera on and looks into it.

“Good Mythical Morning,” Rhett said, smiling into the camera. “This week’s videos are going to be a little different from usual.

You Mythical Beasts have been asking us to do more videos on our personal lives, and your prayers have been answered. Link’s heat came earlier then we had anticipated, so we decided to take you along for the ride. We’ve set up cameras all around our apartment so you can follow us 24/7 until Link’s heat is over.”

Rhett turns the camera towards Link’s sleeping form, “He’s completely passed out right now, so you guys should start tuning in in a few hours from now.”

~~

Link woke up to to the feeling of his skin burning overwhelmingly. He could feel a pool of slick collecting beneath his body and he moaned loudly. His dripping erection stood proudly between his legs. His body was clinging to Rhett’s and he looked up to see that the blonde was sleeping.

“Alpha,” Link moaned and rubbed his manhood across Rhett’s thigh, leaving a wet stripe.

Rhett began to stir, taking a deep sniff from the air around him. He groaned and cracked open an eye when he registered the smell of his mate’s heat in full swing. He turned his gaze toward the brunette and came into contact with dazed blue eyes staring up.

“Good morning, my sweet omega,” Rhett said as he petted the smaller man’s sweaty back. Link arched into the touch.

“Alpha, please,” Link whined. He looked down the covers to look at his mate’s massive cock and another gush of slick slipped from his aching hole. 

As much as Rhett loved his stubborn and sassy lover, it always gave him a thrill to interact with his lover when he was completely taken over by his omega. Rhett knew that he would soon be overwhelmed by his alpha instincts but he wanted to tease the brunette while he could.

“What is it, baby?” Rhett inquired, making a show of stretching and scratching a nonexistent itch close to his dick.

Link stared at him, dumbstruck, his mouth opening and closing. It was obvious to Rhett that the omega was having a difficult time configuring his thoughts into words. 

“C’mon, what’s wrong?”

Link starts to whine and stare pleadingly at his alpha, his whole body shaking. 

Rhett then started to feel guilty about teasing his mate while he was in this state and pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s lips in apology. Link moaned and deepened the kiss appreciatively. Rhett slid his hands down to Link’s hips and brought his mouth down to the omega’s neck, biting lightly at the mating mark there. Rhett sat up straighter so he could pull the smaller man into his lap. The noise that left Link’s mouth was barely human. Rhett swiped the mark with his tongue before sinking lower, until he reached Link’s hard nipples. Link arched his back, trying to get his stiff nubs to make contact with his lover’s mouth. The blonde man smiled and brought a pink nipple into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around and pulled a cry from Link when he took a nip. He brought a hand up to tweak the other nipple. The omega was making incoherent mumblings in between little whines that escaped his throat. 

“You’re so beautiful, Link,” Rhett said, letting go of the now swollen nipple. “I can't wait for these to plump up with milk. You'll be so full that you'll drop all over the bed.” He squeezed the flat chest of his lover.

“Alpha...need…” Link tried to explain the burning need brewing within him. He parted his thighs a little, trying to entice his mate with his alluring scent. 

“It’s alright, baby, I’m gonna fill you up so tight with my knot,” Rhett reassured, bringing a hand down Link’s front, taking time to skim lightly over his lover’s small cock and balls, until he reached the omega’s crack. His mate squirmed in his lap. He parted the cheeks with two of his fingers and slid his middle finger to the rim. The brunette’s hole was so loose and wet, the slick was starting to create a stream down Link’s thigh and onto Rhett and the bedding. Rhett made a mental note to have his lover drink some water once they were knotted. The large man dipped his finger into the sopping wet channel and the omega released a small sigh of relief, grinding back onto the finger, causing the finger to brush against his prostate. The omega’s glazed eyes widened a bit and he let out a shout. Link came, releasing what little semen his small scrotum was able to create.

Rhett chuckled, “Well, aren't we impatient today.”

He slipped another finger into Link, scissoring them to make sure there was enough room to fit a third finger. When he determined that Link was loose enough to fit a third finger, he slipped it in alongside the other two. He fucked the smaller man with his fingers, pulling a moan from his mate with every thrust. He then added a fourth. At this point, the brunette was already hard again and mindlessly rutting against his lover.

“Gosh, I could probably fit my entire fist in here, you’re that loose,” Rhett murmured as he rubbed his fingers over the omega’s bundle of nerves again. More and more slick poured from Link’s hole, the blonde man could feel it starting to pool at his crotch area, coating his engorged dick in the sweet smelling substance. 

“It’s about the same size as my knot,” Rhett said as he made a fist with his unoccupied hand, a glint flashing in his eye. “Maybe next time.”

Rhett removed his fingers from Link’s twitching hole and brought his slick covered fingers up to his lips and stuck them into his mouth to have a taste. His mate’s slick tasted as sweet if not sweeter than how it smells. He planted a kiss on Link’s mouth, giving the smaller man a taste of his own delicious slick. Link moaned into the kiss, trying to press closer, but Rhett stopped him. Rhett leaned close to his omega’s ear and whispered. 

“Present for me, baby.”

Link scrambled to get off of Rhett’s lap and got on all fours at the end of the bed, in front of the larger man. The blonde licked his lips as he watched his lover lower his head to the comforter and raised his ass high in the air. His cheeks were spread, revealing the glistening red hole that was pumping copious amount of the sweet fluid. This position sparked the mating portion of Link’s brain and his entrance gaped widely in preparation, waiting to be filled. Rhett growled at the sight and he could feel his alpha taking over, his respective rut triggered by his mate’s display. The brunette noticed the change in his lover’s smell and he whined loudly, swaying his hips in response. 

The alpha crept over to his mate and sniffed the gaping hole, licking up some of the slick around his thighs. He licked a line all the way up to the omega’s shoulder, where he took a bite and left a light bruise. The blonde mounted the smaller man and lined his enormous cock up with the omega’s needy hole, sliding in with one smooth thrust. The alpha licked the bite mark he had left on his mate’s shoulder as he set a brutal pace. The omega could feel the tension leaving his body as the large member filled his greedy hole to the brim. The heat within him was dissipating. He thrashed backwards, trying to get more of the soothing cock into his body. The alpha responded by burying his face into his mate’s neck and slamming into his prostate. The omega screamed, tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks.

“Good… Alpha...Good,” Link panted in between thrusts. 

“Pups,” Rhett groaned into the omega’s neck. “Gonna fill you up.”

“Yes!” Link screamed, reaching for his alpha’s hand. The alpha understood what he wanted and brought his hand around the smaller man’s body to hold his flat stomach. “Fill me. Want pups… please, alpha.”

The blonde man proceeded to slam into the omega’s prostate repeatedly, turning the brunette into a crying mess beneath him. The alpha could feel his knot catching on the wide rim of his lover and with each thrust he could feel himself becoming closer and closer to climax. With one final thrust, he pushed his knot through and the brunette’s ass muscles clenched around it, locking the couple in place.The larger man groaned as he released deep within his omega’s hole, semen flooding the tight channel. The omega groaned as the knot slid in place, locking against his prostate. He finally reached climax when his alpha’s cum painted his inner walls. 

Both men collapsed, Rhett on top of Link. They were exhausted and Rhett was still coming inside of the smaller man. In his semi-lucid state, Link could feel his stomach beginning to inflate from the ample amount of come gushing into him.

Link yawned, and looked at his lover over his shoulder, “You’re heavy.”

Rhett blinked at him for a few seconds before carefully lifting his mate up and bringing them to a sitting position against the headboard of their bed. Link was sitting between Rhett’s legs, still locked in place by the knot. The movement caused another rush of cum to flood into the smaller man. 

“I love you,” Rhett murmured, quietly, wiping the tears that fell down Link’s cheeks.

“I love you, too.” Link hummed, contentedly, resting his head on Rhett’s shoulder.

“You went really under this time,” Rhett said, kissing the side of his lover’s head. 

“Yeah,” Link agreed, leaning into the kiss. “It’s going to be a rough heat. You started your rut in the middle, right?” Link turned his head into his mate’s neck and sniffed to fully take in the smell of his lover’s rich rut smell.

“Yup, the sight of that sweet ass bent over and begging for me set it off.” 

Link giggled, “I’m so full; you filled me up so good. I feel like I could press on my stomach and vomit out your cum.”

“That’s possibly the grossest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Rhett said, resting his hands on Link’s swollen stomach. 

“Just saying,” Link put his hands over Rhett’s. “Do you think it took already?”

“We won’t know ‘til after your heat, baby,” Rhett nipped at his lover’d ear playfully. “We have the whole week to try.”

Link grinned, “And try we will.” He ground his ass down on Rhett’s knot, forcing yet another load of cum from him. 

****

Rhett moaned and brought his hands to Link’s hips, “You’re such a troublemaker.”

Big, innocent eyes turned to meet Rhett’s, “What, me?” The brunette tried to grind down on Rhett’s knot again but the larger man made sure to keep his hips still.

“You need to drink some water,” Rhett said as he reached for the nightstand, grabbing one of the water bottles he left there. He uncapped it and handed it to Link. The omega brought the bottle to his lips and took several long swigs, emptying about half of it. 

Link sat back against Rhett, eyes closed, and the bottle still in his hands. A few minutes later, his eyes shot back open. 

“I need to pee.”

Rhett glanced at the bottle of water and back at his mate, “There is no way you already have to go.”

Link gave the taller man a light smack on the thigh, “I haven’t peed since this morning.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, baby,” Rhett apologized. “I completely forgot.”

Link nodded and tried not to fidget on Rhett’s lap. 

“It can’t wait until my knot goes down?”

“Um…,” Link giggled, squirming as more time passed. “I don’t think so.”

“Okay,” Rhett thought for a minute. “I’m going to stand and it’s going to be weird but I’m gonna carry you to the bathroom while I’m still inside.” 

Rhett gathered one of Link’s legs in each of his arms, and scooted toward the edge of the bed. He very carefully got up from the bed, but Link still let out a startled shriek at the very exposing position. Rhett strode over to the door to the bathroom.

“Baby, can you open the door, my hands are full,” Rhett said, squatting slightly so Link could reach the door handle. 

Link turned the handle and opened the door. When they stepped inside Rhett closed the door with his foot.

“Well, we certainly just gave the Mythical Beasts a show, “ Rhett chuckled. 

Link suddenly went still, “I completely forgot about that.”

Rhett walked Link over to the toilet, “Are you still alright with it? We can always take the camera’s down if you want.”

Link stares down at the toilet bowl, “No, it fine. I just have... stage fright now.” He gestures toward his limp penis, which is very on display because of the position they are in. 

“You mean you can’t pee?”

Link nods, and Rhett bursts out laughing, causing his knot to press in to Link’s prostate. He moans but he does not become hard. 

“It’s not funny, I seriously have to go.”

“No, honey, there are no cameras in here.”

Link relaxed again and let out a sigh, “Thank god, I thought I wouldn’t pee for a week.”

This caused Rhett to start laughing again but he stopped when Link grabbed his flaccid dick and tried to look over his legs to aim. 

“Wait, you’re gonna miss from here,” Rhett took a step back. “Okay, now go.”

Link aimed and got it into the bowl on the first try. They both cheered like they had just accomplished something more grand than peeing in a toilet. As Rhett was watching his lover go about his business, he started to feel that familiar feeling in his stomach.

“Well, shit.”

“Hmm?” Link said as shook the remaining drops of urine from his penis.

Rhett laughed nervously, “Watching you made me have to go too.”

Link frowned, “How much longer until your knot goes down?”

“Judging by how strongly I’m reacting to your heat? About thirty minutes,” Rhett said, doing a little dance which bounced Link. This time the movement did stir the smaller man’s arousal, but his cock only twitched and didn’t reach full hardness. 

Link paused for a moment before blushing and keeping his eyes trained on the wall ahead of him, “You can… do it inside… if you want.”

Rhett was completely thrown off guard by this and was unable to say anything for a few moments. 

A look of worry crossed Link’s face and he hastened to say, “I mean, only if you wanna. Some Alphas do it all the time, y’know, to mark their omega. And I’m already so full anyway.”

Rhett tilted his head at his blushing lover, “Baby, have you been wanting me to mark you like that for a while now?”

Link’s blush deepened, and he gave the tiniest of nods. 

“You should have just said so,” Rhett asked. “Let’s do it in the bathtub. When I pull out, it won’t get everywhere.”

Link craned his head and turned a wide eyed gaze to his alpha, “Really?”

Rhett gave the brunette a chaste kiss to the lips before saying, “Of course. I don’t mind and it’s obviously something that you’ve really been wanting.”

Link gave the blonde man the most blinding smile as Rhett lead them to the bathtub and sat them down similarly to how they were sitting on the bed. 

“When I feel my knot going down, I’m gonna move you to all fours so I won’t get totally soaked,” Rhett said as he rubbed the brunette’s shoulders. 

Link nodded, a look of anticipation on his face. His heart was racing wildly, and he felt like he couldn’t get enough air in his lung

“Well, I guess I’m going,” Rhett pressed a kiss to the back of his lover’s neck, before he let himself relax and released into his mate. 

The omega knew the second his alpha began release into him because the feeling of warmth that spread from his nether regions to his entire body was immediate. It seemed like a never ending amount of hot liquid was pouring through him into his stomach. Link’s body started to shake and he felt so incredibly overwhelmed. He could feel the mix of his alpha’s cum and urine mixing within him. It sloshed around and his stomach became even more bloated. The overwhelming feeling was so intense that he thought he had come again but his shaft was still laying half-hard between his legs. 

When Link started to come down from the incredible high he just felt, he decided to look back to the stunned face of his mate.

“Did that… gross you out?” Link asked, breathily. He tried not to let the worry show on his face. 

“Did that gross me out?” Rhett asked, incredulously. “Baby, if I wasn’t already knotted in you, I would be now. You just squirted from having me scent mark you with urine.”

“You’re kidding. I couldn’t feel it since I have so much stuff in me now.”

“No joke, I could feel it inside you.”

Link puffed air and kept it bunched in his cheeks for a few minutes before releasing it. 

“Now, I guess we wait for the knot to come down.”

~~

When Rhett started to feel his knot deflate some time later, he moved Link onto all fours. 

“I’m really excited,” Rhett said, giddily. “So much is gonna come out.”

Link moaned, “I can feel it.”

When Rhett’s knot came down, he could already feel the liquids trying to rush out of his mate. He pulled his dick out slowly, watching as a stream of the whitish substance slipped out of the brunette’s swollen and stretched rim. Link moaned as he felt the cum, urine, and slick mixture dripped down his thighs.

“There’s so much,” Link complained.

Rhett chuckled but continued to watch with fascination as a seemingly endless stream came out. Link’s hole was so red and swollen, but it kept opening and closing to push out more of the liquid. 

“Can you get on you back?” Rhett inquired. “I wanna try pushing to get it to come out faster.”

Link nodded, and flipped on to his back, “You’re such a pervert. You love watching it come out of me.”

“Well, you wanted me to urinate in you, am I really the pervert here?”

“Touche”

Rhett brought his hands over to Link’s swollen stomach and started massaging the inflated bulge. The liquid flooded from Link’s hole at a very quick rate. Rhett brought two fingers up to the rim of Link’s sloppy hole and thrust them in, scooping up cum and dragging it out.

“Hey, careful,” Link moaned. “I’m really sensitive right now.”

Rhett crooked his fingers to brush over the omega’s prostate, and the smaller man released a sound that was a mix between a scream and a moan. 

When they finally got enough liquid out so that it was no longer dripping out of Link and bloating his stomach, Rhett removed his fingers. Link hole was still wide and twitching, looking to be filled. They made a complete mess of the bathroom tub floor. 

“Do you need one of your plugs to fill you while we shower and eat?” Rhett asked, sitting up. “I think we have about an hour or two before your next wave hits.”

Link nodded and watched as his incredible alpha stood and walked into their bedroom toward their toy drawer. 

Link’s mind was blown that they had managed to make such a mess in a matter of hours, and it was blown again when he realized it was only the first day of his heat


	2. Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett wants to try something new at the peak of of Link's heat and they discuss the possibility of having more public sex in the future.

It was a few days into Link’s heat and both men knew it was about to reach its peak. Link could feel it building up inside of him, his body becoming needier and weaker as he got closer. Link had to keep his biggest plug inside himself at all times to cope with the dull, needy ache that was constantly present in between waves. 

The brunet was sitting at the dinner table as Rhett piled bacon and eggs high onto a plate. They were both partially dressed, Rhett in a pair of boxer-briefs, and Link in a pair of briefs with one of his mate’s shirts on. Rhett was whistling to some tune he heard on the radio and Link grinned as the large man walked over with the plate of food. 

He sat the plate in front of the smaller man, “I have provided.” Link smirked at his lover’s playfully primitive speak.

“Mmm, a big, strong Alpha that's great in bed and cooks too?” Link decided to play along. “I just might keep you.” The smaller man opened his arms to his mate. 

The blonde took Link into his arms and proceeded to sit where the blue-eyed man was seated before, sitting said man in his lap. Link gets very clingy during his heats and does not like to be separated for extended period of time. The warm contact of his mate comforts him. 

Rhett licked the brunet’s mating mark on his neck and chuckled, “I think you’re stuck with me.”

“I guess I can deal with that,” Link’s smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. 

Rhett kissed the tip of his nose before scooping up some of the scrambled eggs with his fork and bringing it Link’s lips. Link opened his mouth and took the fluffy forkful in, taking a good minute to chew the mouthful.

“You still over-chew,” Rhett complained, taking a piece of the crispy bacon for himself, before feeding the smaller man a piece.

A mischievous look crossed the brunet’s face and he made show of chewing with his mouth open. 

The blonde man scrunched his nose in disgust and tried to cover Link’s mouth with his hand, but the blue-eyed man kept chewing around it.

Rhett groaned, “You’re the worst.”

Link snickered before swallowing and licking a stripe down the palm of of his mate’s hand. Rhett let his hand drop and wiped his hand on his pants. 

“But you’re stuck with me, too,” Link grinned and leaned over to scent mark the blonde. 

Rhett rolled his eyes and got another forkful of scrambled eggs.

They got about halfway through their meal before Link could feel another wave of his heat flaring up. Slick started to soak through his briefs and he wiggled uncomfortably in the blonde’s lap. The smaller man ground his ass down on the large man’s hardening erection. Link could feel himself slipping into his omega and he ground harder on his mate’s cock. 

Rhett groaned, “Wait a second.” He quickly lifted Link up and placed him lying down on the table. The omega kicked into gear and quickly flipped to his stomach to present his ass. His brief’s were soaked completely soaked through, to the point where they were essentially see-through. His thighs spread and the fabric clung to his puffy, red hole as it peeked through his cheeks. 

“Why don’t you have your plug in? Dammit, that’s so fucking hot.”

“Please...Alpha.”

Rhett swore, grabbed the plate of food, and all but ran to throw it in the sink. He looked back over to his lover, who has managed to tug the briefs down to the middle of his thighs, his puffy, red hole was dripping slick on to the table. He small little cocklette hung between his legs, dripping and pink. The brunet was whimpering and shaking his hips. The larger man was momentarily fascinated as he watched the entrance gape wider, the slick sliding down the omega’s thighs and puddling at his knees. 

The blond man stepped closer, and licked his lips, “I’m gonna eat out this slutty hole of yours, my beautiful omega.” He brought two long fingers up and slid them through the omega’s slick, catching slightly on the gaping hole. He then brought his hands down to his mate’s briefs and helped him get his legs out of them.

The smaller man moaned in response and Rhett brought his mouth down to the twitching rim. He licked a stripe from the brunettes perineum to his rim, dragging the tip of his tongue around the circumference. The hole widened even more, and the blonde dove his tongue into the channel. The taste of the omega’s sweet slick directly from the source was so indescribable, impossible to put into words. He scooped the slick up with his tongue and tried to drink his fill of the nectar. Rhett himself was embarrassingly wet, the tip of his enormous cock was dripping pre-come and it was lewdly tenting his boxer-briefs. 

“Gosh, I think I could live off this stuff,” Rhett said, removing his tongue from the hole. “I’d just have you over this table for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You’d bend over and let me drink from this delicious little hole.”

He gave the hole another lick, nipping at it lightly. The omega released another gush of slick and a whimper along with it.

“I’d bet you’d love every second of it,” Rhett licked up the slick that leaked from Link’s hole. “Providing for me in a way that only you can. Your slick would be my only source of nourishment.” 

Link hummed, and Rhett knew this was the brunet’s way of saying that he would like that very much. 

“You’re hole’s gotten so wide, I could easily stick three fingers in right now,” Rhett speculated. “Remember when I said I wanted to fist you a couple days ago?” Rhett’s alpha wanted desperately to take over and fuck this omega up against the table, but the blonde had other plans, so he pushed his rut back. 

Link moaned loudly, and took a moment to get the lucid part of his brain to conjure up the word, “Yes.” 

Rhett dragged three fingers along the omega’s crack and dipped them into the rim. They went in so easily, Link’s body immediately accepting them. He started slowly fucking into Link with his fingers.

“Would you like it if I tried it now, I think you can take it.” He curled his fingers, dragging across the omega’s prostate. The smaller man let out a choked moan.

Again, it took Link a moment to configure the words in his head, until he finally sighed out, “Yes… fill me, Alpha.” 

Rhett grinned and dipped his pinky finger into his omega’s slick channel, along with the other three fingers. He fucked in, spreading and curling his digits into the omega’s prostate. The brunet was screaming but Rhett didn’t think he knew he was doing it. The slick channel just widened to accommodate the invasion. The larger man kept spreading and working the omega open, until he deemed him wide enough to fit his thumb in. He used his other hand to gather some of the slick that was rolling down the blue-eyed man’s thighs and used it to lubricate the hand that was about to be inside the omega. He slipped the the thumb in and slowly began pressing his hand forward, into the warm and inviting channel. Link’s body easily accepted the intrusion, taking in the hand until Rhett was in all the way to his wrist. Link was already a shrieking and crying mess. For a moment, Rhett was worried that he had hurt the omega, but he felt around to the front of his mate and found that his dick was still hard and dripping on to the kitchen table. He moved his hand around, trying to get the omega more comfortable with the invasion. He moved his hand in a short jerking motion very slowly and the hole widened even more. Rhett knew that his fist wasn’t much bigger than his knot but he was still worried about hurting his mate. He brushed a kiss on the back of Link’s neck, making sure to show his mate affection during such an intense moment. 

He slowly fucked into his mate with his hand, it was amazing to see the hole that fits so tightly around his large cock accept an entirely different part of his body. He kept thrusting his hand in until he felt that his lover was finally ready to take his fist. 

He suddenly remembered that he had kept the handheld camera on the seat next to them in case they did anything interesting that he wanted the Mythical Beasts to see up close. He figured this was pretty interesting, so he picked it up from the seat and hit record. 

“Thought you mythical beasts might like to see how amazing Link is up close.” Link looked back at Rhett and seemed like he was trying to comprehend the meaning behind the camera, but was having a difficult time understanding.

He slowly removed his hand and a rush of slick followed suit, dripping down the length of his arm. Link whined when the appendage was removed, his hole twitching in search of the fullness. The larger man clenched his hand into a fist and pressed the knuckle of his index finger against the wide rim. He slowly worked the fist into his omega and paused when it was finally inside. 

“Damn, baby, that’s incredible,” Rhett muttered, in amazement. “You took the whole damn thing.”

Link’s whole body was shaking, and he sniffled out, “‘s good… so full.” He whimpered when Rhett twisted the fist within him. 

Rhett started with a slow pace, thrusting shallowly, and worked up to longer and faster thrusts. Rhett made sure to keep his filming hand steady as he trained on the filthy hole taking his entire fist.The omega was whimpering unintelligibly, occasionally getting out a breathy “more”. Rhett fucked him with his fist, brushing against the omega’s prostate on occasion. The smaller man was shaking and tightening around him, the blonde could tell he was about to squirt and removed his fist just as he felt the muscles within Link’s ass working. Link let out a cry and a substance slightly more watery than his slick sprayed out of the gaping hole in a stream. Even though Rhett hadn’t even touched his engorged member, he could feel his knot already forming from the sight alone.

Link looked back at him with tear filled eyes and whined, “Knot, now.”

Rhett knew his alpha had waited long enough and he snarled as he put the camera down quickly, angling it towards them. He shoved his boxer-briefs to the floor, kicking them out of the way. He flipped the brunet onto his back and savagely ripped open the shirt Link was still wearing. Buttons flew everywhere but the blonde couldn’t care less as he dragged the smaller man nearly to the edge of the table and thrust into him with one smooth piston forward. His knot was already beginning to catch from the first thrust and it only took a few more before one final thrust locked them together. With a growl, Rhett leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the omega’s mating mark, reaffirming the bond. He cock was enveloped in the tight heat of his lover and he released deep within him. At some point, the omega had also found release, as the evidence was splattered across his stomach, his soft, little dick lying limply. 

Rhett removed his teeth from his mate’s neck and licked the mark apologetically. He hadn’t meant to bite him like that, but his alpha was calling the shots during that last part. The blonde’s legs were shaking and he was having difficulty holding himself up, so he dragged the exhausted brunet off the table and sunk down to lie on the floor, Link lying on top him. 

They both lied like that for several minutes until Link let out a giggle and whispered, “Wow.”

“‘Wow’, good or ‘wow’ bad?” Rhett asked, slightly worried.

“Definitely, good,” Link said, a content smile on his face. “You know, I could probably have taken the fist immediately, I was so ready for it.”

Rhett brought his face down to kiss the smaller man on the lips, “I know, but the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you while you were indulging me.”

Link nodded and stared lovingly at the wonderful man he was so incredibly in love with.

Rhett smirked, “You love me.” He stated it like it was the most sure thing in the entire world.

Link pressed a quick kiss to his mate’s lips before teasing, “Says who?”

“You,” Rhett said. “You’re whole being is singing, ‘I love Rhett’, ‘I love Rhett’.”

Link buried his face into the crook of the blonde’s neck where his scent glands are, “Well, yours is, too.”

Rhett tried to control the goofy grin that spread over his face, but failed, “Yeah.”

Link paused for a minute, “You recorded it, up close.”

Rhett studied his mate, “Do you want me to delete it? Tell me honestly.” He rubbed the smaller man’s back.

Link shook his head, “No, I’m just not as embarrassed about it as I thought I would be.” He brought a hand up to fiddle with the hair on Rhett’s chest. 

“Maybe you just needed to get used to being more open like that.”

“Maybe we’ll become one of those couples that give blowjobs while waiting in the grocery line,” Link kissed the center of Rhett’s chest.

“Hm, I can imagine it now,” Rhett said. “You sink to your knees to warm my cock, but you can’t help but to get distracted and let your slutty little mouth work me to hardness. Next thing you know, I’m pouring my release down that sweet throat of yours and your loving every second of it. You won’t let a single drop escape; you’ll drink every last drop.”

“I can’t say I’m totally against the idea,” Link thought for a minute. “The cashier would be so annoyed, waiting for us to finish.”

Rhett nodded, “Or we could be at some sort of live event, like VidCon or the Streamy’s and I would reach behind you. I’d slip a finger into that tight little hole of yours and you would already be slick for me. You’re always so slick for me. I’d start fucking my finger in you, right there in front of all those people. You’d be embarrassed, but another part of you would love the attention. All those eyes seeing you taken apart by the man you love. You’d spread your legs for me and I’d add another finger, brushing up against that sweet spot of yours. You’d be dripping slick. At that point it would soak through those tight pants you love so much. Everyone would see, if they didn’t already smell that delicious scent coming off of you. Gosh, you’d start whimpering under your breath for me to just bend you over the table and fuck you there, but I’d just press right onto your prostate. You would come all over the inside of your pants and you’d still be begging for more. Maybe, then, I would finally just bend you over and fuck you there.”

Link’s eyes were glazed over, listening to his mate talk about this hypothetical situation, he realized he had become hard again and his erection was dripping precome on to Rhett’s stomach. 

“Shit, Rhett.”

“You’re beautiful, little cock really liked that idea,” Rhett remarked, licking his lips. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love this little cock of yours?”

“Once or twice,” Link moaned as Rhett brought his hand up to fondle the brunet’s erection. 

“It’s so delicate,” Rhett said as he rubbed the pink tip, pressing his thumb against the urethra. “Like a really succulent fruit.”

“Shut up,” Link tried to sound indignant around his moans. “Don’t make fun of him. He’s very manly. Not everyone can have big Alpha dicks.”

Rhett snickered and started to jerk the smaller man off, rubbing up and down the short length. A few minutes later, Link came all over the blond man’s hand. 

“Quick,” Rhett said, smirking at his mate.

“Says the man who knotted after two minutes of being in my ass.”

“Hey!” Rhett exclaimed. “There was a lot of build up. You have no idea what kind of show you were putting on. You were so damn sexy.”

“Were? I’m always sexy.”

Rhett rolled his eyes, “Of course. You’re the sexiest in all of the land.”

“Darn tootin’” The brunet let a boyish grin spread over his face. 

Link paused again, “Why haven’t we really talked about this before? We’ve been together so long.”

“Public sex?”

Link nodded.

Rhett took a moment to think about this, “Well, you’ve never seemed very comfortable with the idea. I’ve always kind of been interested but I didn’t think you were interested in that kind of lifestyle.” He paused for another moment. “We mated when we were so young. I mean, when I presented at twelve, I triggered your first heat.”

Link laughs, remembering, “Our parents freaked out. They knew we were mates but they didn’t want us to bond so early. My parents took me home early and told me I wasn’t allowed to see you until after my heat was over. I remember, I was so freaking desperate. All I could think about was how I wanted you.”

The blonde smiled at the memory, “And I snuck out of the house and crawled through the window and you smelled so good. Like the best dessert in the entire world. You still do, but at the time it was like everything finally made sense. I always knew you were special to me, from the very first time I met you in the first grade.”

“I felt--feel--the same way. You smell like home to me, something I can always come back to,” Link said, wistfully. “We mated at twelve. They were so mad at us, but they knew they couldn’t do anything about it. We’re an unbreakable pair.”

Rhett chuckled at Link’s corniness, “Anyway, because we mated so early. We’ve only known each other. It makes me happy every day I think about it, but I think that’s probably why we aren’t very public about expressing our bond.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone but you; you’re all I’ve ever wanted,” Link stated, kissing Rhett on the lips. “So you’re saying the reason I’ve been embarrassed about engaging with you sexually, in public, is because we’ve never been with anyone else?”

“Kinda, maybe I’m not phrasing it right,” Rhett said. “Basically, we’ve always sort of lived in our own little ‘Rhett and Link’ world. But now, with the show and everything else, you’re starting to open up to the idea of people seeing more of our world.”

Link nodded, “I knew I loved you for some reason.”

Rhett smirked, “Why’s that?”

“You’re pretty dang smart,” Link said, cheekily. 

“You’re really something else, aren’t y--” Rhett cut himself off when he felt his knot deflating. “Shit, my knot’s going down.”

Link didn’t look worried until he thought for a minute, “Wait, we don’t have a plug, and I just reached my peak. Rhett, this is the best chance we have to get me pregnant!”

“I know! We need to keep it all in there,” Rhett sighed. “When my knot goes down completely, we need to be fast. I’ll slip out and you need to get a hand down there to keep it all in. Then I’ll grab you a plug from the cabinet. ”

Link blushed, “It’s gonna be really… loose. I can feel it already. It’s gonna be hard to keep it all in.”

“We’re just gonna have to try, baby. It’s coming down now.”

The knot deflated completely and Rhett slipped his cock from Link’s wet hole. The brunet’s blue eyes widened as he quickly reached behind himself to cover his incredibly loose hole. He could feel how smooth the sloppy hole was; hot and tender beneath his touch. The cum inside was pressing against his palm, trying to get out. 

Rhett carefully got out from underneath his mate and helped him get into a position that would help keep the cum inside. He tilted his lover’s hips up and Link tried his best to keep himself steady with one hand. Rhett rushed over to one of the cabinets that they kept sex toys in and grabbed the largest plug they owned, a basic glass plug. 

He walked back to Link, who was struggling to keep the cum from leaking from his gaping wide hole. Rhett bent down and removed the smaller man’s hand from the hole. He got a brief look at the beautifully wide and sensitive entrance, before shoving the plug inside. Link moaned, clenching down on the plug. Rhett still got a pretty good view of the red entrance being held open by the plug.

Link flipped over and planted a big kiss on Rhett’s lips, the larger man reciprocated with abandon and they got lost in each other’s lips for a few moments.

When they separated, Rhett asked, “So, why weren’t you wearing your plug earlier.”

Link smirked, and whispered into the larger man’s ear, “Because i wanted you to see my slutty hole through my briefs when they got soaked through with my slick.”

Rhett looked completely dumbstruck for a moment, “You little minx, were you even in your omega at the beginning?”

Link just giggled into his hand and kissed his mate’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome. The comments from the last chapter made me so happy and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.
> 
> Did anyone see GMM #999? I would write a fic about it if it weren't already so homoerotic on it's own ;D


	3. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's heat is over and they find out whether or not he is pregnant.

The rest of Link’s heat passed quickly, with copious amounts of sex and comfort. The two men were currently lying in bed, exhausted after the strenuous week. Rhett had Link enveloped in his arms and was stroking his hair quietly. 

“I think it’s over now,” Link mumbled into the taller man’s neck.

Rhett hummed in agreement, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Link said. “You did a real number on me.”

“Do you need your cream?”

Link nodded, “But lay with me for a little longer.”

The blonde smiled and kissed the smaller man on the forehead. The brunet chuckled and jerked his head up so the alpha’s lips met his. Rhett smiled around the kiss and peppered Link’s lips with soft kisses. After a few seconds of the teasing kisses passed, the smaller man nipped at the blond man’s lower lip, effectively making his lover moan and deepen the kiss. 

When they parted, Link spoke again, “I really hope it took.”

“It better have, I think my dick will be happy to have a break from week-long sexcapades,” Rhett speculated.

Link rolled his eyes and swatted his mate lovingly, “What? Are you having a hard time keeping up with me?”

Rhett let out and indignant chuckle, “Oh? And who was the one that just said they were sore? I guess you don’t need that cream…”

“What? No!” Link said, blushing. “I apologize, you’re a big, strong, Alpha that can easily keep up with a small, innocent Omega like me. Please get my cream, Alpha?”

Rhett huffed, knowing that his mate was just playing with him. He started to get up, unwrapping his arms from his lover, but then paused to look down at the dark-haired man.

“You know, I really hope it took, too,” Rhett said. “I want us to have a pup so bad.”  
Link smiled up at his lover and reached his hand over to lace their fingers together. He brought their entwined hands up to his face and kissed Rhett’s hand. He then let go of the hand so the larger man could stand up and get his relieving cream. 

Rhett got up and went to the bathroom to get the cream from the medicine cabinet. He glanced at the box of pregnancy test sticks and made a silent prayer that they would soon be fathers. He strode back to the bed and the brunet had already kicked the comforter and some of the blankets from their nest out of the way. Rhett crawled back into the bed and loomed over his mate. 

“Legs up,” Rhett said as he started to twist the cap of the soothing cream open. 

Link pulled his legs up and held them close to his chest with his hands. The blonde trailed his eyes down, from his lover’s slightly hard nipples, to his small cocklette nestled underneath what little public hair he has. His gaze moved lower, to view the puckered hole that was not streaming slick for the first time in about seven days. The rim was very red and swollen; it was obvious that the small entrance had been in thorough use. The taller man squeezed a large dollop of the cream from the tube onto his index finger. He brought his finger to the swollen rim and rubbed the cream around before slowly inserting the finger inside. He noticed Link wince and he paused.

“Stings?” Rhett asked.

Link nodded, “But keep going.” He brought his own hands up to rub the nubs on his chest, trying to distract himself. He sighed quietly as the nubs got a little swollen and he pinched them a little. His cock started to harden, despite the discomfort between his cheeks.

Rhett continued to use his index finger to spread the cream around Link’s now tight channel. He made sure to press around ensure that there were no small cuts or anything out of the ordinary. When the larger man deemed that the cream was spread liberally, he removed his finger and looked up at his lover playing with his nipples. 

“Having fun there?” Rhett asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Link smirked, “Tons. Mind helping me out?” He gestured toward his erection. 

Rhett chuckled but leaned forward anyway, bringing his tongue out to lick up a little precome that had collected at the tip of Link’s member. He then opened his mouth and easily took in the small size of his lover. The brunet moaned and brought a hand over to thread his fingers through Rhett’s hair, which was still messy from lying down. The taller man brought one of his hands up to cup the smaller man’s balls, fondling them as he worked Link’s shaft with his mouth. Precome was already pouring from the cockhead and the brunet’s breathing was becoming erratic. Link wasn’t as loud outside of his heat, his moans far quieter, but Rhett loved every single breathy moan he could pull from his mate. He could tell that the smaller man was about to come, so he started to suckle on the head, knowing that the brunet loved it when he did that.

“Rhett, I’m gonna come,” Link breathed out, squirming slightly. A few second later he cried out and came down his lover’s throat. Rhett tried to collect as much of it as he could. Link was breathing heavily as the last of his cum left his dick. 

Rhett took a moment to savor the sweet substance in his mouth before swallowing, “I never get those alphas that don’t wanna give their omegas blow jobs. Your cum is almost as sweet as your slick.”

“What’s it like for you?”

“I don’t know, just, sweet?” Rhett said. “A little minty actually, there’s really nothing in the world I can compare it to. You taste like Link.”

Somehow, this made Link feel really happy inside. 

“So, what do I taste like?”

“How about we find out?” Link said, coyly, trying to reach for the blonde’s flaccid cock. Rhett swerved his hips out of the way.

“Seriously, my dick’s out for the day.”

Link giggled and said, “Old man,” under his breath. 

“Excuse you?”

~~~

Two weeks later

Like most other omega’s, Link’s period usually came about a week after his heat passes without fertilization. Link became a little discouraged this time around when he started to feel familiar cramps in his lower stomach. However, the week he usually had it passed without anything more than spotting.

“Rhett, I missed my period,” Link said, sitting on the couch next to his lover and staring up at him hopefully. Rhett looked down suddenly, his eyes wide, excitement bleeding into them.

“You mean...you think you’re...,” Rhett struggled to get out.

Link laughed at him, “I don’t wanna get too excited before I take the test, but yes.”

Rhett suddenly stood, dragging Link to the bathroom, “Let’s check now.” A huge, excited grin was spread over his face.

~~~

Three days passed and they had both been checking the sticks that Link had used to see if the results had appeared yet. Finally, on the third day, Link went to the bathroom and gasped when he looked at the sticks. The little screen had a plus sign on it. 

Link shrieked, tears pouring down his face. Rhett ran into the bathroom, a worried look on his face. The expression fell into a hopeful one when he saw his lover holding one of the pregnancy tests. 

“What’s it say, baby?” Rhett said, walking over to wrap his arms around the smaller man from behind. 

Link looked at him, happy tears still in his eyes, “We’re gonna be fathers, Rhett.” 

A huge grin spread over the larger man’s face and his planted a big kiss on his lover’s mouth. This proved difficult as he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Rhett whispered, “We’re having a pup.” He kissed all along Link’s neck, taking extra time to kiss around their mating mark. 

“I’m so happy, Rhett,” Link said, turning around to hug his mate tightly. “I love you, so much.”  
“I love you, Link,” Rhett said, trying to hold back the tears he could feel prickling at his eyes. “And I love this pup, too. I’m gonna treasure you both.” He blushed as he felt a tear slip and fall down his cheek. 

“Don’t get too sappy on me,” Link giggled. “I might get spoiled.”

Rhett smiled, “I wanna spoil you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This is going to be a part of a series. The next part will follow Link's pregnancy, which I hope to make more fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
